Old Mansion
by Comet1998
Summary: (First Vocaloid FanFic) I'm never good with summaries but here it is: Sure let's spend a night in a mansion that was said to have test subjects and what not inside. This could all be fact but they'll never find out until they spend the night there. Let's see how it plays out. Rated M for: Violence, Gore, Language, and other Suggestive Themes.
1. Chapter 1

"You guys haven't heard." Meiko seemed surprised.

"Why does it matter?" Rin shrugged a little eying the slightly worn down mansion.

"Miku you must have heard the story right?"

"No I haven't. What was it about?" I asked.

"Okay, it went like this." Meiko sounded a bit agitated.

"So there was a couple that lived in that mansion over there. There was something eerie about the place because rumor has it, a long time ago someone tested on animals and people inside that house, there were no evidence to prove it but, people still say that some creatures were left behind and they hide inside the mansion."

"I don't buy into that kind of stuff." Rin grunted.

"Shush! Let me finish. About a few weeks after the couple moved in, they vanished. Everyone has been suggesting that they were attacked by the abandoned test subjects left in the mansion." Meiko finished.

I'm not sure if I really think that all of that is true but I still don't know why Meiko is bringing this up. But I took a look at the building and there were small but noticeable holes in the walls and roof of the house.

"So I thought we should spend the night there." Meiko beamed.

"What!?" I couldn't help but to let out.

"Miku you heard me. We should spend the night there. You can get the boys to come along with us." Meiko said.

"I'm pretty sure there is nothing in there." Rin sighed.

"Then there shouldn't be any problem with going." Meiko smiled at her.

I was little unnerved by the proposal and also the mansion itself. I wanted to deny anything Meiko brings up, but I can't argue with her.

"Okay…" I trailed.

"Good. I'll get Kaito. You guys make sure Len and Mikuo are here. We'll meet back here at eight, okay." Meiko left Rin and me behind.

"Are you really going to go through with this?" I asked Rin.

"I don't see why not. It's been a while since we did something cool."

"But you said singing with me yesterday was cool." I frowned.

"Oh." Rin put her index finger under her chin to think about it for a moment.

I sighed. Something will go wrong, I just know it. Rin made her departure as I went home myself to convince Mikuo to go with us. I'm not completely sure if he will agree because he can be a little on edge about topics or things horror related.

But let me put that aside. I have to get back home right away.

Mikuo was standing outside the house, waiting for me I guess.

"What took you so long? You should have been here a while ago." Mikuo scolded me.

I sort of ignored him for a bit. It was the same mantra every time I came home late. But otherwise I have to tell him about the mansion.

"Mikuo, have you ever heard about that mansion-" I could say before Mikuo could cut me off.

"No, no, no. I hope you're not about to ask me to go into that mansion with you." Mikuo quickly denied my proposal before hearing it.

"Wait, you should go. Everyone else is going to be there. We are only staying the night." Saying that only made things worse.

"That just makes me not want to go at all. Sorry Miku but I'm not going." Mikuo made up his mind.

I sighed and went into the house, not that I was going to stay home and forget staying over at the mansion, but I wanted to get my things for the night.

"Why is everyone going anyway?" He asked.

"Meiko said it would be cool if we can prove the rumors about the mansion to be true or not." I responded.

Mikuo shook his head and went to his room. He came back out about three minutes later with a bag. Was he really going to go?

"Are you coming with us?"

"Yeah. Who's gonna be there?" Mikuo asked.

"Me, Meiko, Rin, Len and Kaito." I told him.

I couldn't tell but I think he was less stressed when he knew how many people were going to be there. Though he still looked pretty tense.

"I guess we should get going." Mikuo said making his way down the stairs.

"Oh, sure." Mumbled and followed him down the stairs.

…

Okay so it was eight and Meiko isn't here. Kaito told us she needed to stop somewhere and she would be here right away. It felt like ages waiting for her to show up but just when I got settled on the bench I heard a loud shriek coming from the mansion.

"What was that?" Mikuo seemed shaken up.

"Oh come on it's just Meiko messing with us." Len sneered walking towards the mansion entrance.

We quickly followed him towards the door and stopped in front of it. I'm pretty sure that was Meiko's voice though. Either way we had to find her. She could have went inside the mansion without us.

Len opened the door because it was unlocked (as always). We all went in one by one.

"Okay guys, calm down we are sure to find Meiko. We'll all go and look for her." Kaito said.

"We shouldn't split up…" Mikuo said.

"Me and Miku will go look for her upstairs." Rin quickly said dragging me upstairs before the guys could even make some sort of comment on her decision.

I was getting a good vibe from this place and the situation as well. I guess I had no idea what we had gotten ourselves into but nevertheless, we had to stay the night and find Meiko.

"So why are we going upstairs?" I asked Rin as she let me go.

"I don't want to be near the guys." Rin simply said.

That wasn't a good answer to me but I put it aside and looked around the hall. There a set of doors around us, two on the left side and two on the right side, and then one in further ahead.

"Well we should start looking." Rin chirped and went to open the first door to our right.

I stood beside her as she open up the door…

_**I'm ending this chapter here! So hey guys I'm Comet1998 this is my first Vocaloid fanfiction here and any tips and suggestions for the story or how I make the characters act would be nice. Please don't be rude to me about it. I'm not in the mood for flames or what not. **_

_**I will switch POVs back and forth on the upcoming chapters so… yeah. **_

_**-Comet1998**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Mikuo's POV_

I knew I shouldn't have joined Miku in coming to this place. Meiko is missing, or worse… DEAD! I shouldn't be overreacting like this but I can't stand horror.

I must have been showing my fear because Kaito was giving me a weird look.

"What is it?" I said to Kaito as he shook his head.

"Why are you so scared dude? Besides we all know Meiko is playing a trick on us." Kaito answered back.

I guess he was right but I wasn't so sure if he was right. It sounded like Meiko was actually being attacked by something. But they probably won't have it.

"Hey look." Len called, motioning us towards the door.

"I hope you found something good." I said.

We all left out the side door which led outside. We crowded around the parcel on the gravel.

"This is Meiko's bag." Len said.

"I don't think she's playing a prank on us guys." I whimpered.

Kaito and Len just laughed it off.

"Meiko thinks she got us good but I'm not falling for it." Kaito picked up the bag.

The sidewalk was very visible from where we were. I was focused on it for a bit and I hoped for a familiar face that would give me assurance in this situation. (I don't know why I am hoping for this because why would any of our friends be out at eight?)

But something didn't feel right. It was like someone or something was watching us. I looked around in search of whatever it was I though was watching us. There was a rustle from the giant patch of bushes near us.

"H-hello?" I said to the greenery.

Kaito and Len looked at me like I was crazy.

"Don't start talking to plants Mikuo." Len said.

I moved my head a little closer towards the bush and brought my hands towards the leaves. I parted the leaves and out came Neru yelling "AHH!"

I fell back yelping in response. "What the fuck!? That's not funny." I said.

I was so flustered. Why would she do that? I'm not sure if Len and Kaito were startled by this but they scolded Neru whilst she was laughing.

"You're going to have to better to scare us." Kaito said to Neru.

"Is Meiko with you?" Len asked.

"No. I haven't seen her since she told me about this place." Neru said.

"Don't play with us. Why was Meiko's bag right here then?" Len sounded angry.

"Seriously I don't know. Hey did Miku and Rin come here as well?" Neru said changing the course of the conversation.

"Yes they are here and they went upstairs to look for Meiko." I answered.

"We should get them. Besides, maybe they found Meiko." Neru said walking into the house from the side door.

_Miku's POV_

"Rin we've checked almost all of these rooms and all they had was books." I whined.

"This room must have something in it." Rin seemed determined as she pushed open the door.

I followed her inside and we looked all around. Books, I knew it! Rin was angered because there was nothing to find in these rooms and we were in the room straight down the hall from the stairs, so we thought we would have found something.

"I guess we should go back." Rin said.

"Maybe we should open some drawers and cabinets." I said.

"Sure." Rin said. We started opening the cabinets to see if there was anything that we should find.

_Kaito's POV_

"We should look around this floor first." Len said.

"Yeah. I think we should. Miku and Rin should be okay up there." I said.

Mikuo looked pretty shaken up as he always had been since he had arrived at the mansion. It is really stupid to be scared. Nothing was wrong here. Meiko is most likely hiding somewhere so she can scare us.

"Okay here's the plan. Mikuo and Neru, you two will go to the other side door and check the backyard. Me and Len will go through the other rooms and meet you two in the backyard. Got it?"

"Yeah." Len and Neru agreed. Mikuo only shook his head.

Me and Len through the living and past into the dining room. Mikuo and Neru went through the side door.

"Hey, Kaito." Len said.

"Yeah what's up?" I said.

"Do you really think Meiko is pranking us?"

"Totally. She's always doing this sort of thing. "

"I don't know it's just weird that she hasn't turned up anywhere." Len said.

"Are you scared? Or worried." I asked him.

"Just worried that's all." He said.

I looked under the table to see if Meiko was hiding there.

"Well you shouldn't be worrying. Meiko will be fine." I said.

Len shook his head and went into the kitchen. I followed him in and we searched the kitchen as well. The thought of being in the kitchen made me hungry, How could I have forgotten to eat.

"Len. I'm going to ran back and get my bag okay." I told him.

"Whatever." He responded.

I went to get my bag and turned. I felt the presence of someone in the room with me. I looked around. No one was in the room. I found it weird because usually I would have seen someone. But nevertheless I took out a sandwich and took a bite. Damn, I make the best sandwiches.

Okay time to get back to Len.

_Miku's POV _

Me and Rin went through about all of the cabinets but there was one left. It seems to be the biggest one in the room.

"Should we open it?" I asked.

"Yeah we should. Here help me." Rin said struggling to open the cabinet.

We both kept tugging it together. It wouldn't open. We tried again and it seemed to have gotten loose.

"One more pull." Rin said to me.

We both opened up the door and something crashed on top of us. Rin let out a loud scream and I knew what was on top of us and I screamed too…

_**Yeah I'll end it right here. How was this chapter? Do you guys like the story? I hope so. **_

_**Anyways Bye!**_

_**-Comet1998**_


	3. Chapter 3

Me and Rin pushed it off of us. I hurriedly pulled Rin away from it and watched it thrash about in horror-stricken awe.

"What the hell is that?" Rin whimpered softly.

"I don't know." I responded.

With all the bloodstained bandages and cuts it was hard to make out what it was exactly. It stopped momentarily and looked over at me and Rin.

It made gurgling sounds and jumped at us. That was startling but it wasn't close to Rin and me.

Rin yelped a little and she buried her face in my arm. We had to get ourselves off the floor and with everyone else. The monster extended it's mortified arm towards us as if it wanted our help.

We quickly got up and ran out of the room. We went downstairs and no one was in the main room.

"Let's start looking for everyone else." I managed to choke still feeling the effects of seeing that monster.

Rin nodded and we made our way through the living room.

_**Len's POV**_

Kaito and Neru were arguing on Meiko's whereabouts, while Mikuo was sighing and walking around to shake off his uneasiness.

"Are you suggesting she's dead?" Kaito said.

"I'm not trying to say that, but maybe she went back home or is with Miku and Rin." Neru said.

But I heard loud fast sounding footsteps. Someone must have been running. But the sound caught on to everyone else and they turned towards the backdoor to see who or what was going to come out.

But luckily for us it Miku and Rin. I'm guessing Meiko wasn't there.

But they both were shouting at us and telling us that there was a monster in there.

"You gotta believe us!" Rin cried. "It was all bloody and it tried to attack us!"

"Well it didn't seem like it was." Miku said weakly.

"How so?" I said.

"Well, it looked like it was trying to reach out for me to help it." Miku said. She even drew out her arm to show how it reached for her.

"We should go upstairs and check it out."I said.

"No way! I'm not going back for that thing." Rin shouted.

"Fine, then stay here alone." I smiled and began to walk in with Neru, Kaito and Mikuo following me in.

"Okay I will." Rin said.

_**Miku's POV**_

Was Rin serious? She can't stay out here all alone. I guess I can't leave her here alone. Who knows what would happen.

"Rin we should just go inside with them." I said.

"Uh uh! I'm staying out here. Just go ahead Miku." Rin said sitting on the bench. I sat down beside her.

She turned towards me and sighed.

"Rin, it shouldn't hurt you. Besides, I don't think it wanted to hurt you."

"I'm not going to go in there. I never thought that all of this would happen. I'm really worried for Meiko you know." Rin voice sounded broken.

"Well don't worry. We're sure to find her." I tried to reassure her.

To be honest I have no idea what could have happened to Meiko. I guess I can't really keep Rin's hope up for long.

"We should walk around, don't you think?" I tried to change the subject.

"Yes." Rin said.

_**No One's POV**_

Len looked into the room. No doubt there was monster there. It was pretty crawling towards them. It didn't seem harmful as what Miku said. Len motioned towards the monster and at a safe enough distance evaluated it.

There was a striking familiarity to it, evening though it was hard to tell what it was exactly. Len let it get close to him.

"Len what are you doing!?" Neru shouted and pulled him back.

"Wait. There's something about it." Len said.

The monster was muttering something but they couldn't quite catch on.

Len walked up towards the creature and tried to listen to it.

"L-Len. H-help m-me." The voice was raspy and soft. It sounded familiar and it knew his name. It couldn't be…

"Meiko." Len said in a surprised gasp.

"What do you mean? That doesn't look like her." Neru said.

"She said, 'Len help me' so it is her!" Len said.

"Mikuo, get Miku and Rin." Kaito ordered.

Mikuo ran down the stairs to get Miku and Rin.

"Miku? Rin? Where are you guys?" Mikuo called out.

He went to the backyard and saw no one.

"Where the hell are they?" Mikuo said. He walked around and followed a path that seemed to run deeper into the residence. Mikuo moved leaves and bushes out of his way as he headed to a shed that Miku and Rin were standing curiously in front of.

"There you are." Mikuo's voice startled the girls.

"Sorry. We didn't know you were looking for us." Miku said.

"We found Meiko. Let's go."

"Really?" Rin said happily.

They all went to the mansion. The shed was left unattended and the kick was kicked, but didn't budge. There was another kick and nothing. With the third kick, the door collapsed. Something stepped out and there came a groan.

"So what you're saying is that the monster was Meiko?" Rin said.

"Yes." Len answered.

"I should apologize to her." Rin said.

"First we need to get out of here. She can barely speak. I'm pretty sure she isn't playing a trick on us anymore." Len said.

Rin and Miku nodded. Kaito and Neru were carrying Meiko's mutilated body. They were trying to hurry.

They all went towards the front door. It was hard to push open. Almost like something was blocking the door. The group was freaking out. Why wasn't the door opening?

A hand busted the old glass and was wildly moving around the broken glass.

Neru yelped. Everyone stepped back. The door was about to open and they all ran in the opposite direction.

"What was that?" Neru said.

"I don't know but we gotta hide somewhere." Kaito suggested.

"Yes we should." Miku said.

There was a room that they have never been in before. Rin opened it and everyone followed her in.

"We'll stay here for now." Len said.

"Is Meiko okay?" Rin said.

"I-I'm o-okay." Meiko managed to say.

"Good. How are going to get out of here?" Miku said as everyone started settling in.

**Well. I finally finished the chapter. That's all from me. I hope you guys are enjoying. **

_**Comet1998**_


End file.
